


Pirates Escapades

by Raeror



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeror/pseuds/Raeror
Summary: Max and Chloe open up a Private Investigator business. Hilarity Ensues.





	Pirates Escapades

"Detectives? Seriously?" Chloe reached for a bottle of water on the TV stand.

"Yeah, come on Chloe. The rent in San Francisco is insane, we need more income. Dad is only giving us so much. I'm not making enough money with my photos. Your tattoo gig isn't enough either. We gotta do something else. "

"Well, the thing is Max, detectives are sent to find out people's secrets. And when people have secrets, sometimes, and just sometimes, they are willing to kill to keep those secrets hidden. I've had enough attempted murder for one lifetime. Now it seems your danger boner is back, but that'll one ride I'll stay off of."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"I was gonna turn you into a Twitch Streamer. I bet in three months we could be selling your bath water. $30 for a 16oz. Think about it. Max's Packs!"

A groan. "Nooooooo. We are not selling my bath water."

"Why not?"

"Who would drink it, Chloe? Creeps, that who. That's creepy as hell, dude."

Chloe pointed at her bottle. "What do you think this is? This stopped being spring water three refills ago."

Staring straight at Max, Chloe unscrewed the cap and chugged the whole bottle.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tangy. Really hits the G-Spot. Hold, here comes the aftertaste. "

"Chloe, I'm serious."

"Yeah, and I don't know why. Isn't be a detective like...a career? Don't we need like...professional teaching and experience? Don't we need a-"

"We don't have time to get a license."

"Wait." Chloe scrunched her eyebrows. "How did you know I was gonna say license?"

Back against the wall, Max looked away from Chloe's increasingly withering glare. "Well, I, uh..."

"You rewinded time, didn't you?"

"...Yeah."

As Chloe's fingernails dug into the octopus plushie, Max realized the truth: she fucked up. "How many times did we have this conversation?"

"Well it depends on what point-"

"Max."

"Four." She spat out with with a wince.

"Four?!" Chloe jumped up. "Are you okay? You said you weren't fucking with time anymore!"

"Well, I wasn't! But a week ago I saw a squirrel get ran over, so I just went back and saved it. Then a few days ago I was at a cafe when the waiter spilled some coffee on a couple, and I just couldn't let him get fired. And when we were watching Jeopardy last night, I didn't wanna look dumb..."

"I KNEW YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT HIPPOCAMESUSES! Holy shit, Max! Fuck me, I should have called you out on it right there..."

"It was hippocami."

"How often have you been using your powers?"

"That's it! I swear! I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd be mad."

"I'm not mad." Chloe sat back "I just wish you'd have told me, so I can watch your back better."

"I haven't been abusing my body, if that's what your asking. I feel fine."

"Well that's great Chloe. But if your trying to do this as a detective...shit, I've got a headache. DON'T RESET TIME!" She quickly raised a finger as she stood up. "Let me sleep on this. I'm going to bed."

Watching walked away, Max felt the need to say something. Anything. She just couldn't let it end like this.

"Just so you know, the reason I kept resetting time was because your bathwater joke kept making sprawl on the floor."

"That actually make me feel better, thanks." Was the reply from the bedroom. Half an empty water bottle jiggled in the air from beyond the door frame.

"So, when you showering again? That was kinda my whole supply. I need some more dumb bitch time juice."


End file.
